This invention relates to an adjustable support. In particular the invention relates to a support for adjusting a location of ornamental trees such as Christmas trees.
Ornamental trees that are natural tend to be non-uniform in shape due to their natural growth environment. When such trees, for instance, Christmas trees, are cut and then located in a home there is considerable difficulty in locating the tree in an appropriate upright position. Conventionally a stand supports the tree. Prop means, often in the form of telephone books, and the like, are need to be located under the stand under one or more positions of the stand. This is in an effort to locate the tree in the appropriate upright position. Adjustment can be difficult until such time that the correctly sized prop means and position of the prop relative to the stand is determined.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a support for a foundation means which overcomes the problems with the prior.